


Mark of the Beast

by BlueMangoes



Series: The Story of the De Luca and ferrara family. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Allison Argent Undercover, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe : Mafia, Argent family are cops, Cancer, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mob Boss Derek Hale, Mob Boss John Stilinksi, Mobster Stilinski family, Multi, Oblivious Derek, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMangoes/pseuds/BlueMangoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The stories surrounding the family's will be small. Although the main plot (once i figure it out lololol) will be much longer! Also looking for experienced Co-Authors!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The De Luca's

**Author's Note:**

> The stories surrounding the family's will be small. Although the main plot (once i figure it out lololol) will be much longer! Also looking for experienced Co-Authors!!

Derek De Luca. That boy was something else. Tall, Dark, Handsome, Dangerous. The de lucas were known for their kind but killer demeanor, they forgave but only once. Fuck up after that and your family would get your head in the mail.

 

Laura De Luca, was the exact opposite. She couldn't kill a fly, let alone a grown man begging for his life. She was suppose to take over the Cosa Nostra, but felt as though she would make the family fall. After the fire, her reasons flew out of the window, and she took her spot on the throne. No one would think to cross the Beautiful, Intelligent, and Ruthless Luara De Luca. Or so they thought. After her death, Derek and Peter, the Lone family survivors decided to go underground.

Ten years later, the De Luca's arrive in New York with a grudge and a terrifying amount of guns. Peter's extensive network of allies, Allowed him to slowly build up the Cosa Nostra and return it to its previous stature.


	2. The Ferraras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super small family chapter. Still looking for co-authors.

John Ferrara was a force to be reckoned with. Nobody in their right mind dared to cross John Ferrara. The Cop-Turned-Mob-Boss was, surprisingly, a family man. Having only his son in his immediate family, he would kill for him, and he has. Stiles mother died in the crossfires of a shootout with the Argent Police Force. This fueled his fathers rage with the city, and in turn fueled their family's success. Although despite being a Killer he was a father nonetheless , and still took two days out of every week to spend with his son. Having come from an Irish-Catholic family, he also took sundays for church. 

Genim Ferrara, on the other hand, was a mess. He was always talking and sticking his nose into things that never concerned him, and has almost gotten him self killed NUMEROUS times, if it wasnt for his step-brother, Scott Ambrogi-Ferrara he'd be dead! Genim always felt as though no one could replace his mother, although Melissa Ambrogi was a close one. Being his step mother from his 11th birthday, he loved her almost as most as he loved his real mother. Melissa always swore to help him find his mother's killer. Up until now, she's kept her promise. 

Having an argenti in their Cosa Nostra, was always hard, but john trusted her. She had a spark, and the argent family would never accept that. She came to them for help, and eventually fell in love with Scott. It was only a matter of time until she had a little bambino running around the manor. Of course, the bambino would be cared for by the highest ranking soldato, or the Lowest ranking caporegimi. 

Stiles was his father's consigliere. His right-hand man. Anything his father needed done, and couldn't do, he did. In turn, his father put his son's needs first. Before anyones. Scott, was a caporegimi, and so was Isaac. Isaac Gentile, came from a bad Italian family. His father killed his mother and his brother was killed by one of Agenti's Men. His father eventually became an alcoholic, and would abuse Isaac. One day Isaac decided enough was enough, and came to the Ferraras, which lead to his fathers "mysterious" death.


	3. The Argenti police force.

Vittoria Argenti was a beautiful woman. Her eyes shone like the bright blue stars of the night, and everyone could tell where Allison Argenti got her looks from.

"Kat" Argenti was the woman most women wished to be. Physically that is, psychologically , Kate Argenti was not always the straightest pencil in the case. In other words, she was crazy with capital letters. She had been accredited for the De Luca family mass murder, and Derek de Luca's ruthlessness.

At 21 Katiuscia was at the peak of her beauty. Long golden brown hair, deep green grey eyes that one would never forget, a slender body that reminded anyone of a model. She often used her looks to her advantage; And at the time, 16 year old, naive and oh so innocent, Derek De Luca was exactly was she wanted in her advantages. Getting him to fall in love with her and trust her was the easy part. Killing his entire family? Now thats were the hard part came in, Although Kati was always good in a pinch. 

Vittoria was always considered lucky, having snatched up Christiforo Argenti. He was 6 foot, with dark blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He was usually seen in a dark suit and looking like he walked off of a GQ photoshoot. His duaghter allison was the Spitting image of him, and thats how he liked it.


End file.
